minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 33
New Co-Host! Shipper: How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper! Here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! Nikki and Nick: Hellooooo Wikia! Shipper: Last episode we announced the winner of my "How I'm Hangin" contest! And now they get to be a new co-host along with Nikki and Nick! Nikki: Speaking of which, where is she? Nick: Stalking Jesse? Idk. Nikki: Why would she- Shipper: I think she said something about a dramatic entrance. This should be interesting. Ivor: What should be interesting? Nick: Oh th- Shipper: *Covers his mouth* Nothing! Order: *Plays "Catgroove" on her phone* All Dareables: Wait... what's that? Nikki: Something that's gonna make you scream like little girls. Order: *Backflips into the room* Lets get this party STARTED! All Dareables: *Scream like little girls* Dare #109 Nick: Jenny! Scare people with a mask like Chara's Jumpscare from Undertale! Jenny: Wait wha- Order: *Shoves a mask on* GO, HORATIO! Shipper: They grow up so fast. >:D Jenny: *Sneaks up behind Jesse* BOO! Jesse: Ah! *Turns around* OH JEEZ! *Jumps into Petra's arms* Shipper: *Takes a picture* Jenny: *Drops down from the roof in front of Gabriel* OOKEY SPOOKEY! Gabriel: What the!? *Stabs Jenny* Jenny: OH GOSH! AGH! *Falls over* What the heck, dude?! OWWW. Order: *Punches Gabriel in the face* Party pooper. Nikki: Are you always gonna do this? Shipper: I'd do the same if it was Petra or Jesse. >:3 Dare #110 Shipper: Jesse, take Ender's golden dragon egg to impress your girlfriend- I mean Petra! Jesse: *Shrugs* Easy enough plus I'd make me look awesome. Nick: Shipper get your- Shipper: *Intently filming* Jetra. Jesse: *Sneaks to where the egg is and takes it* That was easier than I expected. I thought there'd be some sort of complication or something like- *Floor breaks beneath him* THAAATTTT! *Wilhelm scream* Order: OH GOSH! Shipper, shouldn't we do something!? He could be hurt! Shipper: Wait... this will be glorious.... Jesse: *Lands on a slide and slides right over to Petra and lands on feet* O_O Umm... Petra! I present to you this egg! *Shows egg* Petra: Awww! *Hugs Jesse and kisses him* Shipper: *Taking pictures like crazy* Dare #111 Order: Shipper! Shipper Shipper Shippper!!!!! Shipper: Huh? What's up? Did Jetra happen!? *Pulls out camera* Order: ...No. Shipper: Oh. Then what? Order: Peace had a dare that said everyone could play Crash Bandicoot OR embarrass themselves! Can we have them do the latter?! PLEASE!!! Axel: I thought you would stop torturing us! Soren: Besides we have dignity! Slayer: Would you like to keep your dignity to lose a couple limbs? *Draws sword* All Dareables: MEEP! *Start doing stupid things* Nikki: *Filming it* Magnus: *Doing the hula in a girly Hawaiian outfit* Nick: *Covers camera* O_O Can't unsee that. Olivia: *Flails hands around in a melon costume* IMA FANCY BALLERINA! Hadrian: *Walks around in a tuxedo and pink sparkly ribbons* I iz a fancy man. *Mutters* I hate you all. Shipper: HADUKEN! *Kicks Hadrian in the face* We're done here! Dare #112 Nikki: *Shoves everyone in front of a computer* Watch this video! *Turns on a Try Not To Laugh challenge video* *Two seconds later* All Dareables: *Rolling on floor laughing* Nick: LAME. Dare #113 Shipper: JESSE! Kiss Petra! Jesse: Today is a good day. *Kisses Petra* Nikki: *Films it* Dare #114 Nick: Jesse! Put on masked DDD's mask! Jesse: *Puts it on* What is this supposed to accomplish? Nick: Idk. Jesse: Well that's just WONDERFUL, isn't it?! Dare #114 Order: *Evil laugh* Ivor! Take over Minecraftia then flood it with lava! >:D Ivor: LONG LIVE LAVA! *Runs off* Nikki: *Sighs* I'll get the lava-proof boat... Shipper: If only someone had dared them to go lava-skiing. *Two hours later* Ivor: *Standing on a tower surrounded by lava* I AM THE LAVA KING! Shipper: Ok enough of this. *Resets world* >:3 Ivor: *Falls on face* OW. Dare #115 Shipper: Olivia! Axel! Dye Petra's hair blond while she sleeps! Olivia & Axel: She's gonna kill us. Petra: *Sleeping* Olivia: *Hands Axel the dye* Axel: *Dyes the hair* Petra: *Wakes up* What the!? Did you dye my hair BLOND?! DUDE! Lukas: I am offended! Petra: *Punches Axel in the face* Olivia, did you do it too? Olivia: *Shakes head* NOPE. 0.0' Nick: Why don't you show Jesse? Jesse: Show me wha- *Sees Petra* Who dyed your hair BLOND?! Lukas: I'm RIGHT HERE, GUYS! Petra: Axel did. Jesse: *Kicks Axel* -.- Dare #116 Nick: So the New Order has to use SMGs and AK47s to fight one another? Ok... Here's your stuff. *Throws them at the New Order* Axel: OW! Order: *Eye twitch* Why must I not get guns... Lukas: *Knocks out Jesse with gun* Revenge! Nikki: They got violent. Ivor: *Fires gun like mad* WOO! Petra: Sorry, Lukas. FOR JESSE! *Kicks Lukas in the face and knocks him out* Olivia: You're not even using the guns! Jenny: LUKAS! *Tackles Petra* Petra: *Knocks out Jenny and gets knocked out BY Jenny at the same time* Axel: HOLY COW. Olivia: *Is knocked out by Ivor* Axel: *Is hit by Ivor* ow! Ivor: YEAH! *Looks around* Wait what were we supposed to be doing? Nikki: *Facepalm* Question #30 Order: Jesse! What would you do if Petra died with no respawn? Jesse: Easy. I'd kill whoever killed her with no mercy. :D Shipper: Good Jesse. End of Questions and Dares Order: That was fun! Shipper: And violent. I LOVE IT! Nikki: Shipper, the outro! Shipper: Oh, yeah! Well, there's not really much to say other than keep rolling in those questions and dares! Harper: Is Order going to be here forever? Shipper: Yes. All Dareables: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Nikki: Till then, fellow Wikians! Laters! Now quick before they break the sound barrier! Category:Blog posts